What time has past
by Fuedalman
Summary: Sixteen years ago, Kagome was forcefully yanked back into the present. Now her son has accidently fallen through the well and now is on a quest to save all he loves from being destory. That is if he doesn't kill his father first.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: When father meets Son

I was already late and I could hear the school bus puling away from the curve. I rushed through the door and out through the front gates.

"Hey, stop, wait up I am here," I yelled as the bus turn the corner and disappeared into the city traffic. The bus didn't stop but kept going. I could run and try to catch it; I was the fastest person on the track team, but that meant showing up to school hot and sweaty. And they would only send me home to change, so there was no point in chasing down the bus. "Great, mom's going to kill me."

I stood there looking out at the street and sign, how was I going to explain missing the bus for the third time this week. I usually am a night owl, who has no trouble getting up, but lately I having these weird dreams that I can't explain. 

"Man, I need to get the head examine," I mummer. For the last three weeks, since I turn fifteen he had been having these weird dreams about going back through time to the warring states ages. Not that I mind these dreams, history happened to be my best subject. I was a certified history buff, which my friends were constantly teasing me about. I really couldn't explain it but I have always had felt this connection to that area.

"Miss the bus again, Akira," said a man passing on my right. 

I turned and smiled showing a pair of very sharp canines. My dentist never understood how a person could have such sharp teeth.

"Trying to make the Genius Book of World Records for the most time to miss a school bus in a single week."

I could hear Dr. Mygoa chuckled a little, and shake his head. He had lived next door to us since mother and I moved in here when I was three. He was the head of the history department at the local university, and specialized in the warring area. His house was full of cool antiques and other things. If I wasn't hanging out with my friends, I was over his house.

"I would give you a ride, but my car is in the shop," he said.

I hate imposing on him and his kindness, but that last two times he had really save my butt by driving me to school. Mom still found out, but at least I didn't have to deal with detention on top of her yelling.

"That's cool," I said. "I think I will go hide at the temple for a while," I said starting to head down the block to the temple that had been in my family care for hundreds of years.

"Hey, Akira, come by after school, I have something you might want to see," he said.

I turned back and faced him. "Cool, I'll be there."

I could only guess what he had, last time it was this really cool Samurai helmet that someone had found. It was old and rusty, but the real thing. The person had sent it to Dr. Mygoa to have it examined and cleaned up before that person put it on display. Doc even let me put on for a couple of seconds.

I could feel the energy the helmet had stored for almost two hundred years wrap itself around my head, and pulled me to another time and place. No more was I in modern Japan, but now was a Samurai battling evil and saving pretty girls.

I opened the gate and stepped inside the temple grounds. The winter months were fast leaving and soon the courtyard would be alive with flowers and people. 

"Hello," I said quietly. I didn't want Aunt Miya, to know I was here. I know that my uncle would cover me, but Miya felt it was her duty to make sure that even though I was born out of wedlock that I don't become the disgrace she thought my mother was. Forget that my mother is a leading doctor in her field, she stills a disgrace because of me.

I walk around the garden towards one of the shrine as quiet as I can. As a child I had played in this courtyard many of times, and still love it. It was quiet and calm, and made the best place to play some of my favorite childhood make believe games with my friends.

I turned around to look at the place and ran smack into Uncle Sota.

"Akira?" he said giving me a hug. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school."

"Would have loved to, but I miss the bus, I was wondering if you could give me a ride," I said.

He shook his head. "You really need to stop that late night partying you do," he said.

"Can't disappoint the ladies," I said.

"Help me find Buyo, and you got yourself a deal. The damn thing is due at the vet in an hour."

Buyo is this older then dirt cat that must have come to with this place, when my great great ancestor inherited the place. She is nothing but a walking tub of lard that wouldn't leave you alone, unless you muttered the three letter word, vet. 

"I'll go this way, you go that way." I said pushing my bag and gym bag up onto my shoulders. The quicker we get this done, the quicker I can get to school. I couldn't afford to be late, today was a big track meet and how would it look if their star athlete were in detention.

I walked around the back heading towards the one place I know my uncle wouldn't check, the bone eaters well.

The place creeps me out too. As a child I, friends and I would only go into this place on dares.

I opened the door, and walked in; making sure that I left it opened. Last thing I need is for me to get locked in here.

The place was dark, and smelled of this funk that I could began to explain. In the center was this old dry out well that had at least a hundred of old parchments all over and a lid nail down.

"Here kitty, kitty," I said. "Come on your old fat lard, I need to get to school soon."

Boyu jumped up onto the well and sat there licking herself. 

"Hey there lard," I said. The cat stopped licking herself and looked at me. I knew for some old reason it was going to bullet. I could smell the fear, which for some reason it excited me.

I jumped at it, but only landed on the boards. The damn cat on the other hand was on the other side of the building. How did that fat thing every get over there I couldn't begin to guess, it went against all the laws of physics and fat there were.

"You're not going to get away from me that easy," I said and stood up. I took a step towards that thing.

Crack.

I looked down as a small crack formed on the boards. This didn't look good; I needed to get off as quick as possible.

CRACK!

I felt my self-slip through the boards and down into the darkness. I screamed, or at least I thought I scream. If sound came out or not, I don't know.

I felt the ground and then blank out. My last thought was I am going to kill that cat when I get my hand on it.

********************************************************************************************

When I woke up there was a gentle warm light shinning through the top. I picked myself up, checking to see if I broke any bones. Everything, except a bunch of scratches seemed to be in perfect place. My hands were pretty scratched up and the nails were back to the way they were around this time of the day. My nails grow at an alarming rate; I usually have to clip them twice a day with these very heavy-duty wire clippers. I decided not to worry about the nails right now and started to look for a way to get out of here. There was a bunch of vines hanging down the one side that looked sturdy enough for me to use them. I have always loved climb trees, since I was little and was always getting into trouble for climbing them at school.

It didn't take me much time to get up the well's wall, probable less if I didn't have my bags with me. But it meant that later I would have to go back for them, if I had left them.

"OK Cat if your there," I said getting to the top. "You are soooooo."

I looked around me in awe not believing what I was seeing. Gone where the building that housed the well, gone were the stone and dirt floors and replaced by a clearing in a forest.

"Me thinks I hit myself harder then I thought," I said blinking twice. But the blinking did little good. There I was in the middle of a forest looking out at the trees and watching night fast approached. I really didn't want to spend the evening in the well, but I definitely didn't want to spend it in the forest too.

I haled myself over the well and looked around, trying to figure out where the hell I was. I definitely wasn't in Kansas or Tokuyo anymore.

"Stop, _Youkai_!"

I turned to see a bunch of men dressed up in reenactment costumes with torches and other weird weapons staring up at me.

"Cool," I whispered. I didn't know where I was but if I had come to some town's reenactments then I could live with that. "Let me guess the battle of Waki," I said. The clothing and the style of armor were about right, like I said I was a history buff.

"Waki?" the guy up on horse looked at his friends.

"Me think it's some sort of enchantment, they said a _youkai_ guards this village," said his friends. 

"Ok, funs over," I said. "Hey can anyone tell me where we are."

"You aren't going anywhere wyrm, but I will show you the tip of my sword."

Boy where these guys good, they weren't even getting out of character for a moment.

The one drew his sword and swatted his horse butt with it, sending the horse into a gallop.

A just watching him thinking he would stop at anytime, but halfway towards me I was starting to really rethink this whole reenactment thing. I started to back away from the guy a little, but tripped over something and fell backwards.

One moment the man was about to crack his sword over me, The next he was laying next to me, split in two. His body laid in an unnatural position, with the blood seeping through the shaved in half armor.

Whatever had cut him, landed on his feet facing the rest of the reenactors. 

His face turned to look at me, and I caught for a second the bloodthirsty golden eyes before he turned back around.

"You are fucking pathetic," that thing spat. "First you think you can come onto my lands and attack my people, then you have the audacity to think that fucking thing is me."

"We will have that jewel!" said one of the men. Was the guy nuts, there were about forty of them and only one of him.

"Then come and get it," he said.

The man rushed him and the thing pulled out a sword and leveled them to nothing, like he was swatting flies. He was like one of those super heroes that you read in mangas or even Bruce Lee.

"Come back when you have something more worth my time," he said.

I just sat there not knowing what to do. The thing turned and walked back towards me. The sword stopped glowing as he put it back into his shield. I tried to get up, but my feet wouldn't do what my brain was saying.

The thing crouched down and looked at me. He looked more human now then he did a moment ago. He was a medium size person with silver hair and gold eyes. He had no ears, but on top of his head were two white dog or cat like ears, that twitched every couple of moments. But struck me odd was the shape of the face and the eyes, minus the hair and the ears we could pass as twins.

He lean forwards and took a sniff of me, then again and again. He stopped for a moment before narrowing his eyes and looking at me.

"Who the fuck are you," he growled.

"Akira Higurashi," I said trying to hid the fear that I was feeling. This guy had just level about a dozen man in one blow, I could only begin to guess what he could do to me if give half the chance.

"Where is she?" he demands.

"Where is who?" 

"Kagome, I can smell her," he said standing up. He walked a little from me trying to take in some more smells. I sat there watching him, trying to figure out how he knows mother. 

He came back to me and smelled me again, which was making me really uncomfortable. "You carry her scent boy," he said, then stopped for a moment and titled his head to the right. He reminded me of Botan's dog when you make a strange sound, the one that says that he is trying to figure out something. 

"Your not all human?" he said and got up and walked a little away from me. 

He turned back towards me, this time looking down at me, I knew at that moment I was going to kiss my life goodbye for good. "Kagome is your mother," he said, stating the fact. I wanted to ask him how did he know but all I could do was shake my head.

"It can't be," he said shaking his head and then turning back to me. "But there it is, staring me in the face. Tell me, boy who is your father."

"Your guess is good as mine. I never knew him and mother doesn't speak about him at all," I said looking down. I have given up ever hoping to know who my father was. My mother and her family just don't talk about it, and there is nothing at the temple or at my house that would be a clue on who he is. "Your not going to kill her are you," I asked.

He looked angry, but what I couldn't figure out is why he was angry. Did he know my father or my mother? Was he mad at her because she had a son, but then how did she know him?

I looked quickly at him, as he sat there staring at the well. It couldn't be, I mean he had to be a little older then I was right now. There was no way in hell that this thing could have sired me. But his eyes said different. I had amber eyes, and once my mother did let it slip that I had my father's eyes. It was the reason why I never got contacts, because that was the only link I had with a guy that I didn't even know his name. "This is impossible," I said quickly getting up. "I mean you're practically my age." This was getting to weird even for me.

"I am a lot older then you think," he said.

"Like how old." I don't know where the courage was coming from, a moment ago I was threatening to go in my pants because I was so scarred and now I was yelling at him.

"About a hundred years old."

About a hundred?! I didn't know if I believe him on not, but still to think that someone had lived that long.

"But still it is impossible," I said. "There is no way in world that I am… that you are… that we are…"

"You're my son," he said calmly and got up.

"NO, NO, NO" I said. "This is all a bad dream, tomorrow I am going to wake up, get up, and miss the school bus, like I always do. And some sort of guy who just killed forty man, and looks like what would happen if a dog and a human had sex, it is not my…"

"Father," he snarled. I didn't mean to make him all offensive about it, but this was freaking me out too much. "Surprised?"

"More like shocked, my father is some sort of freak that just killed twenty people and looks like what would happen if a human and a dog had sex."

He quickly grabs me and pinned me to the nearest thing, which happen to be a tree.

"Let's get something fucking straight, pup!" he snarled. "Like it or not, what ever flows through my vines also flows through yours."

I looked at him and his nails, then down at mine. They had reached the full length. I slowly brought them up to his hand and study them. We had the same exact nails, but they weren't nails, they were claws. 

"What am I," I whispered to him. I knew there were things different about me then other people. I knew I was a lot stronger then any one else my age, that I never got sick, that my sense of hearing and smell were more acute then most, and my teeth were more sharper then anyone else. I was the only person I knew to wear reading glasses because I get bad headache if I don't. I was more graceful on my feet, and seemed to have the aerodynamics of a cat, but for some reason I could always could convinced myself I was normal. Or until now, when the truth was staring me in the face.

He releases me and I stumble forward. 

"Your one-fourth _youkai_," he said.

"You're a _youkai_?" I said surprised. I wasn't sure why I was surprise, it was the only way I could explain it.

"Do I look full blooded _youkai_," he said.

"I don't know, I never seen one before," I yelled. The first time in my life I have met my father, and I am having an arguing match to see who isn't handling this the best. "You know what forget you, forget this," I said and stomped the wrong way.

"Hey Pup," he said. "If you want to go home, the well is that way," he said pointing the opposite direction I was going.

I turned and walked back towards the well, I climbed onto it and sat down, getting ready to push myself out of this crazy dream, then stopped. I looked down at it and ran my fingers through my hair. I could feel the two longer bangs that had been dyed blue, their texture was different the rest of my black hair. 

I heard something come up next to me and sit down.

"She lied to me," I said as the realization of it finally hit me. Those abilities weren't from talent, but blood. My nails growing faster then other people, my sharp teeth, I was never sick. It was all from him, my father.

"She did it to protect you," he said.

"Protect me from what," I asked not looking him in the eye.

"What I went through."

He got up and started to walk away. I looked at him and then back at the well. I could list all the reason why I should jump in: a madder then hell track coach, mom will be worried, Doc and what he has for me. But one reason seemed to weigh out all my reason for jumping in. All my life I wanted to know whom my father is, and now I had the chance.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled swinging my legs over the side and ran towards him.

  


  



	2. Chapter 2: Still trying to figure it out

Chapter 2: Still trying to figure it out

"Hey wait up!" I yelled. Here I was in this strange land, trying to catch up with a man who was half _youkai_ and my father. This had to be a dream. He slowed down a little, allowing me to fall into steps behind him.

"Listen, I know this might sound strange, but what is your name, sir."

He stopped and looked at me, there seemed to be a little hurt that past through his eyes before he said. "Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha?" I said repeating the sound of it. 

"Yes, having a problem that pup,"

"That's my middle name, Inuyasha. I just thought it was some name that my mother found."

"No it's mine," he said.

I smiled; I now had a father and knew his name was. But what exactly happened to my parents, and what was this jewel that those man were talking about?

"Inuyasha!"

"Little late, brat," a boy my age approached us. He looked like a normal human except that his legs were furry, like that of a dog, and he was dragging behind him a tail. He had chestnut hair tied back into a ponytail and green eyes.

"Who's the human," the boy said, then took a sniff of the air. "Never mine, I mean who is the quarter demon that smell like… KAGOME!! Where is she?"

"False alarm, Shippu, she is not here," Inuyasha said.

The boy slumped a little before looking at me again. He stood there studying me for a couple of moments before he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just lean against the tree, watching the both of us.

"I don't get it, he smells of Kagome but looks like you when you go human," said the fox slash human being. "Wait a minute, you mean… Is he…I'll be."

"Akira, this is Shippu, Shippu Akira,"

"Is everyone like you guys," I said.

"Like what?" Shoppu asked.

"Like half human and half something else."

"He doesn't know, Inuyasha?" Shippu asked.

"He hasn't figured out the concept yet," Inuyasha said back.

"No, I am full _youkai_, he is only half."

"I figured out that part," I said.

"Only a handful of beings are actually _youkai_," he said.

I still didn't get it, but I figured I was going to press it anymore tonight.

The forest ended and we walked out into a clearing, which sat a village. I could see the lights come from fire lighted torches. My eyes widen as we walked through the village. I couldn't believe it; I was in a feudal village. Everything I had ever read about or seen pictures of was here. Had I somehow travel back through time? People were pulling the cloth back from their doorways to watch us.

"Shippu where are we going?" I asked, still trying to take in everything that was here.

"Kaede house, she is the village miko," said kitsune.

"A real miko," I said. One of my favorite books about a miko from this time area, it was chop full of history and fantasy. I must have read the book at least a thousand times.

"Kagome was also a miko," the kitsune said.

Mother was a miko; it made sense because she was such a good doctor. People flew from all over to be treated by her.

We stopped at a house at the edge of the village.

"Thee goes there," said a sharp voice that made me straighten up.

"It's us, hag," said Inuyasha.

"An very elderly lady opened up and walk out. She was a big woman with very gray hair and a patch over the one eye. I wanted to ask what happen, but decided not to.

"Ah, thee has bring me a friend," she said.

"I wouldn't call him that," said Inuyasha. "Take care, pup." And with that he disappeared into the woods.

I would had figured that he just found out he had a son, he would want to know a little more about me. But he was acting like he could care less.

"Followed me, boy," said the old woman. 

I swallowed and looked at Shippu who just smiled back. I entered the hut and looked around. The place was small with a lot of weird smells, and very dark. Over in the corner was a little shrine dedicated to the household gods. On the far right were some bedrolls neatly siting there waiting to be use. 

*************************************************************

I was up at the first sign of light, mostly because I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking this was all a dream only to wake up and find out that it wasn't. I could hear the crow of a roast and the shuffling of feet nearing the hut. These people were use to getting up at dawn to make the most of the hours of sunlight.

I rolled over to see the kitsune still curled up and sleeping. Last night was a very short and silent meal followed by every turning in. There was so much I wanted to ask but couldn't. 

I got up and decided to go for a run. Running has always helped me clear my mind and think straight. I got up and change quickly into my track uniform. I felt kind of weird wearing it, but I couldn't go running in my school uniform, or my street clothes. I grab my little Walkman, glad that I had down load a bunch of mp3 onto it, and went on my merry way.

I quickly stretched and took off down village. Some people poked their heads out and watched me run, but I figured that here I was in medieval Japan, finding out that my father was half _youkai_ and my mother was a miko; how much weirder could I feel.

I turned off the road and headed toward the fields. I read that the fields were usually about a couple of miles long, which would give me a good running distance without have to go to far from the village.

I breathe in, not believing how clean and fresh the air smelled. I was used to the stanch of the city, and even those times that we had travel to the country, you could still smell the pollution. Here it was completely pollution free.

I headed towards the back part of the field near the river, listening to a bunch of American punk music that I had down load and trying to figure this whole situation out. My father was an ass, was all I could come up with. Here I had travel five hundred years in the past, and he seemed he didn't want to spend time with me. 

Splash!

I stopped as I watched a girl about my age stormed away from what looked like a kid my age in sitting in water. He called out to her, but she did even turn around.

I took my earphones off. "Need help," I asked.

He looked at me strangle, then held out his hand.

I walked a little into the water, feeling it penetrate through the canvas and soaking up my socks, and helped him up.

"Thanks," he said trying to wring the water out of his clothing. I watched him for a moment, trying to take in each detail of how he wore the things I had read about.

"Having girl problem," I asked, watching the girl disappeared in the distance. 

He gave me an odd look. "Me… Naa…Woman are like putty in my hands."

"Until he asked them to bare his children." 

Don't these people have another name for doing it, other then bearing children?

A young man, that look identical to the one in water was sitting there watching us.

"Twins," I said.

"Nope, never saw this pervert in my life," he said.

"Knock it off, Kohaku and help me."

"Oh you need more help then I can give you Mushin."

"It's terrible day when you have to depend on a stranger, because you own BROTHER wouldn't help you" he said. Then he looked at me. "By the way who are you."

"Akira Higurashi," I said.

"Your not from around here," said Kohaku.

"What was your first guess," I said looking down at my outfit. 

"Do man where such skimpy things where you are from," asked Mushin. I guess I looked kind of weird, being that my shorts show almost everything except the kitchen sink, and the tight fitting top. Compared to them, including the wet one, I wasn't wearing much.

"What, don't I look good," I said, turning around.

"Ah, there you are," said the old woman coming up us. "I see you met Kohaku and Mushin."

Both boys smiled and said their greetings to her before walking away. "I wouldn't follow their example," said Kaede. "Come boy, I have something to show you."

We walked towards the village together. A couple of times I stopped to watch what was going on.

"This must be all new to you," she said, tucking her hands into her sleeves.

"All my life, I had dream of going back in time to see things I only read in books," I said and turned to her. "Now I know what Hank Morgan felt like the first time he saw Camelot."

"Camelot?"

I walked on, trying to make sure I got everything, things I could tell Doc when I get back about this place.

"I mediated last on why thee came through the well," she said.

"It was that damn cat." 

"No, it had to be something more, what ever pulled thee mother back nineteen years ago, now is pulling thee here now," she said.

"My mother came here?" I really don't know why I was asking this, except out of sheer curiosity. It would be the only way to explain how I came to be.

"Yes, when she was thee age," she said stopping at the village temple. "Come it is here I have something to show thee."

I walked into the dark building. It was nothing like the lighted temple that I was use too. I place reeked of incenses and other herbs, and there were masque hanging everywhere, most of them screwed up in a painful manner.

"There it is," she said picking something off the altar.

I bent down and squeeze my eyes to see it better. It was hard with this deem light. "This is what thees father is protecting." I didn't ask how she knew.

"What is so important about it," I asked. It was nice to look at it, but why kill yourself over a hunk of rock that wasn't even a diamond.

"This is the Shikon Jewel."

That is all she had to say. "Thee Shikon Jewel, the one of the legend." I said couldn't believe it. Most people who had read about would have thought it was a myth. "The one suppose to be guarded by some sort of beast. The one that suppose to have the power depending on how pure the person who touch it is."

"That one," she said.

I still couldn't believe I was touching something like that.

"My sister guarded, and then thee mother."

"And now Inuyasha," I said. 

"Thee father does it because of thee mother."

"Madam, if you don't ask me asking," I said. I was dying to know the answer to how and what of me.

"Thee doesn't know. Then thee must find out," she said.

My jaw dropped and I look at her. She was definitely a lot of help.

"But I didn't bring thee here to look at this jewel. I believe that thee was brought here because the jewel calls on it thee family again."

"My family," I asked.

"Thee family has always had a strong connections to the jewel. From thee greatest ancestor, it came. From another of thees ancestor it went back, and from thee mother it came again. Thee is a part of the jewel, and the jewel is not well. But all my mediation and praying has turned up no answer until now."

"It doesn't look sick," I said reaching out to touch it. But when I touch it, I quickly pulled my finger back. It was like I could feel the pain that thing was in.

"Thee were brought here to do what thees mother couldn't," she said.

"Which is."

"Cure the soul of the jewel, bring it to rest."

"Me, you're talking about me. I think you got the wrong person."

"Thee mother thought so of herself, she found out how wrong she was. She brought the jewel together and tamed the heart of a beast."

"I wouldn't call the old man, tame."

She walked outside, and I quickly followed her. I didn't like being in there. The place had a strange vibe to it. As we walked out, I felt a pear of eyes watching me. I looked up to see Inuyasha staring down at me. He looked at me, as if I was the smallest thing on Earth.

"Don't worry about it, he was like this with thee mother," Kaede said.

When we were out of earshot I turned to Kaede. "Miss Kaede, not that I don't want to help, but I got problems I can just ditch school and my life back in my time to go on some mystical quest," I told her. Of course part of me was scream to ditch the school and saddle the horse.

"I understand," she said. "But thee will be able to go through the well, much like thees mother did, when thee want too."

"Well, I have to ask my mother."

She stopped and turned to me. "Thee must keep this as much as secret as thee can."

I turned back and looked at her. "You want me to lie to my mother."

"Thee must understand, there are too many attachments here from that it might destroy her. There was a reason that neither her or thee father will understand, to why she was sent back through the well to never returned."

"But you want me to lie to her."

"For the time being yes," she said.

I looked back at the town, I couldn't make out the outline of my father or the tree but I knew he was around here. Peter Parker must have felt the same way when he was left with the problem of what he should do with his powers. 

"And that goes for thee, Inuyasha," she said turning to see the guy who happened to be on one of the roofs. "The boy must complete this quest without anyone who has touch the jewel before."

"Feh, what makes you think I want to help him out," he said sitting down on the roof. I didn't know he had been there. "But you are wasting your time hag, the pup wouldn't stand a chance."

"You don't think I can," I yelled. 

"I seen what you are capable of doing," he said. "Go back to your own time and stay there." I was hurt, you would expect much more encouragement out of him, but no just because of one incident that I was freaked out it, and now I am a weakling.

"Don't want his help anyway," I said looking at him. "I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3: Study and Chicken

Chapter 3: Study and Chicken

I climb out of the well and checked to see if anyone was looking. The place was still, and I could hear a car speed by in the background. On one of the planks sat the lard bucked looking at me.

"Your still dead cat," I said scratching behind his ears. "But what you saw, is just between the two of us." It purred in agreement.

I peeked outside the building to make sure that nobody was coming. My watch was reading about midnight, on Saturday. Thank god that yesterday was Friday, so I only missed on day of school. But I still couldn't figure out how I was going to explain to my track coach why I missed the met.

The temple was quiet, spooky quiet, and I quickly made my way out of it and towards home. Mom was going to kill me that was for sure. This would be the first time I had ever skip school, which I wouldn't call it skipping, because I wasn't planning on falling down the well and landing in feudal area.

I made my way down the street and into our yard. I looked at the house and the front pouch. I wasn't too crazy about the house. We lived in the section of town that once was own by the Americans. The houses were that of a Victorian manner, and were out of place in a country that didn't have a Victorian area. Two blocks over were one of the oldest part of town, which I wouldn't mine living in. My best friend, Botan, lives there with his old man. He hates the place, but I find it fascinating.

I decided against going in the front door, mom would here me because the house creeks a lot. Westerns don't know how to build something without it making a lot of noise in it's old age.

I headed towards the back, to climb the tree that sat outside my window. It didn't take me long to get up the tree and through my windowsill. The house was quiet, I couldn't hear the TV or the radio, which means mother must have gone to bed, or be at the hospital.

I dropped my stuff, and looked to my bathroom. If I took a shower now she will hear me. So I decided to forgo the shower. I quickly took out the laptop that the school issues everyone and turned it on. I went through my classes to see if I miss anything. Thank god nobody gave any test or pop quiz.

****

IB1: Where have you been. 

Popped up on my screen. I smiled and clicked on the icon to IM him back.

****

Fuedalman: Miss me?

****

IB1: You missed your met

****

Fuedalman: I know

****

IB1: Well

****

Fuedalman: Long story

****

IB1: Speaking of long, Kito asked about you

I stop looking at the screen. The most popular girl in school was asking about me and I missed it. How could I? 

****

Fuedalman: Well

****

IB1: Shouldn't have cut J 

****

Fuedalman; Just rub it in, I chat later

****

IB1: See ya tomorrow

****

Fuedalman: Probable not, I going to be grounded by then.

****

IB1: LOL

****

Fuedalman: See ya, Monday

****

IB1: IBT

I quickly signed off and got undress, and climbed into bed. Tomorrow I had a lot of things to figure out. One, was how to go back and forth without mom catching me? Two, why was the jewel was sick and how to make it feel better. Three, figure out a good excuse to why I cut school, without it sounding too lame. Four, figure out my parents and what happen. And Five, try not to think of Kito, and go all mushy.

I closed eyes and sleep came to me, weaving a magic spell around me and allowing me to fall into a dreamless sleep.

I walked down stairs the next morning; hoping mom had already gone to the hospital. I still hadn't figured out how to explain why I was missing for two days. All during the shower, I waiting for my mother to come busting in like she normally does, and demand to know why I wasn't to be found for two days.

I walked into the kitchen, to see a very angry mother starring back at me. I thought my father's stares were scary, he has nothing up on her. I walked over and pour myself a cup of coffee. 

"Where have you been?" she demanded. I knew I was going to start to shake any moment. She was definitely scarier then Inuyasha.

"I been around." 

"You know how worried I have been. Not only does the school call to tell me that you weren't at school but then your track coach calls demanding to know why you miss your met. And yesterday, your bed was empty and none of your friends knew where you were." Well there goes using my one of my friends as an alibi. 

"Well Friday, I was at the temple helping Uncle Sota catch the cat." It wasn't a lie; I just left the part out where I missed the bus. "He asked me to."

"And what about school?"

"He told me that he would give me a ride once we caught the cat."

"So why weren't you at school."

"Well, um I tripped and feel and kind of hurt myself. So I decided to stay home. I must have past out on the couch."

I really don't think she was buying this, but I couldn't tell her that I went through the well, back into time.

"The couch?"

"Um yes, I was having bad dizzy spells, and could hardly walk to the house, so I didn't think I shouldn't run," I said, practicing what I was going to stay to the coach. " I know I show have called you as soon as I got home but I felt very bad and decided to take a nap, and next thing I know it was Saturday."

"Then why didn't you stay at your uncles," she asked. You got to love parents, it seemed that knew how to take a badly written story and point out all the loopholes.

"Because um…well I didn't think about it, I just got up and walked home."

"And Saturday,"

"Well, I called you secretary and said I had to go to school for detention and then I was going to do a couple of things around town." Friday nights were mom's all-nighter, which means she wasn't home for twenty-four hours. Usually on Saturday afternoon I stop by the hospital to grab some lunch with her. Saturday is carrot cake day, and they have the best carrot cake. "Didn't you get it."

"No," she said. 

"I am sorry mom, I didn't mean to have you worry."

She looked at me and smiled. Even as a child she could never stay mad at me for long. Plus this is my first major screw up, or at least one that I gotten caught, so I guess she figured that she should go easy with me.

"Ok, I'll buy it, but next time if something like this happens, I want to speak to you directly."

I smiled and took a sip of the lukewarm coffee. I swish it in my mouth before I spit it out again. I put it into the microwave and press start.

"So, what is your plans for today," she asked.

"I figured I would go pay Doc a visit and then do homework," I said taking the cup out of the microwave.

Her eyes fell a little, I knew she wasn't to crazy with my obsession with history, and until yesterday I didn't understand why.

"Honey, shouldn't you be do things that normal kids do at your age do," she asked.

"What do you mean normal. I listen to my music way to loud, I dress weird, I am running around with two blue streaks in my hair, I love hoverbladeing, and hanging out. So what if I read a lot about history. Tia reads a lot of science fiction, and Sigi reads anything that has to do with war, and Botan…" he would read anything if it has naked chicks in it. I was normal, ok so most of my room was full of historical junk, but if you were to go behind a stack of boxes in the back of my closet, you would find my collection of Playboy donated to me by Botan.

"What does Botan read."

"Nothing, but mom, look I am as normal as they come." Figuring the fact that I am one-third _youkai _and was conceded five hundred years before I was born.

"You know I worry," she said.

"I know," I smiled.

About an hour later she left to do her rounds and I grab the key to Docs house and walked over there. When he goes on his lecture tours or anything else I usually watch his dog and the house.

Opened the gate that separated our yards and started to walk towards the house. His house had once belonged to the Consort from America, so you can imagine how big it is. 

"Gondi," I called for the dog. Usually he was out this early in the morning, digging up something or trying to catch the squires that made their homes in the tree. Six years, and that dog has yet to catch something. 

I heard a yap and saw Gondi come fly towards me, his tail wagging madly. It amazed me that he could run and wag his tail at the same time. 

"Hey, boy," I said sitting down so he could greet me. I don't care what people say about a dog tongue, you can't help finally better after get a lick from them. "Is Doc around?"

The dog gave me a yap, and started for the house. The dog might be ugly, but it was smart too.

I walked in and headed for the study. Doc practically lived there, so I never understood why he needs the rest of the house. 

I opened the door and was greeted by the smell of old leather and paper and glue. Nothing bets that smell, it a comfortable smell.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would get here." He was standing on a ladder, looking through a book. 

"Sorry about bailing out on you, something came up."

"That ok, I remember what it is like to be young, but come with me."

He jumped off the latter and headed out of the room. I followed him wondering what he was wanted to show me.

We came out into one of the front pallor, and he lead me to a case that wasn't there last week. In side was this old rusty sword. I didn't understand it he must have had a million swords.

"You're probably thinking why I have this sword."

"Ok, you got me, so what is with this rust bucket?"

He opened the case. "First this dates back, about five hundred years ago."

Ah that was it; his oldest sword was only three hundred years old. This would put some value into it.

"But that isn't the reason, I have spent my whole life searching for this," he said, opening the case. I watched as he pulled a pair of soft kit gloves out of his pocket it put in on, the picked up the sword. "This is the _tetsusaiga_."

"The what?"

"_Tetsuaiga_, it means steel cleaved fang, in the old tongue" he said proudly. I have never heard of the sword before. "Legend says that it was formed from the tooth of a very powerful _youkai_."

I looked up quickly did he say _youkai_. Was I the only one that really didn't know what they were? And how could I not, I mean supposedly suppose to be one fourth of one and fact that my family has run a shrine for generations. I looked back at the sword, itching to touch it. Something was drawling me to it.

"Hey, there is writing on it," I said, pointing at it.

"Never notice that before," he said pulling the sword so it would be eye level with me. "Well I can't make it out, but here have a go at it."

With all the reading I do, I have become very good at Old Japanese. I took out my glasses from my pocket. I didn't need them to see, but I got really bad headaches from reading, and the glasses help me not to get them. I put them on.

"_From a mouth of a youkai this begain. To a heart of a human this will protect. For whoever holds it, a hundred demons can slay_," I said reading it. "I think that is what it says."

"Well that something new, I never knew there were writing on it."

"A hundred _youkai_ can slay," I said. "This thing doesn't even look like it can slay a butterfly."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"So what's the story behind this thing."

Come I'll get some lunch for us and I'll tell you the story and you can tell me what got your mother so upset yesterday.

We were sitting outside, on the back porch watching Gondi chase anything that could move, and talking. Doc had an English housekeeper and had spent his youth in England, so we were having sandwiches and tea, English style.

"Once there was this powerful dog _youkai_ who control the western lands who fell in love with a human princess. So he claimed her as her own and had _tetsusaiga_ made from one of his fangs, so that he could protect her with it. That sword, when wheeled by him was suppose to be the most powerful weapon, but it could only be used to protect humanity."

"Sounds impressing, it hard to think that thing is the same thing."

"Yes, there had been many claims of the _tetsusaiga_, but what most people don't know is that the hilt is made out of the hair of that _youkai_," said Doc taking a sip of the tea.

"You mean that white braid stuff is actually _youkai _hair."

He nodded; I shook my head trying to clear it of what I was thinking. I always thought hair didn't last long after death, that way you never see a skeleton running around with full set of hair.

"So what happen to the lovers," I asked.

"He died in a great batter. He supposedly cared her to his grave. They did have a son, a _hanyo_," he said. "If I remember right, legends did talk about their son protect that sacred Shikon jewel."

I spit out my tea. He knew about the Shikon Jewel?.

I looked at Doc looking at me strangely. "Do you have any books on this Shikon jewel?"

I sat on the couch reading one of the books that Doc had handed me. It was an old falling-apart book about the legend of the Shikon jewel. A Jesuit priest had written it when he was over here during Nobunaga rein. The man hated Buddhist and had invited a bunch of Jesuit priest to his court. One of them got really interested in the jewel and spent most of his time writing every little thing he could found out about it. I came across a story about how the jewel was originally formed. This was back during the days of the noble rein, that a priestess by the name of Midoriko lived. She supposedly was the most powerful of all the miko. There was a man who fell in love with her, so he allowed himself to be processed by a bunch of _youkai_. There was a battle that was continued on for about seven days and seven nights. In the end the miko allowed herself to be scarified to save humanity, and from her heart spring the Shikon jewel. But the story doesn't end there. The jewel is neither good nor evil, but can be either depending on who process it. Through the ages there was in on going battle to process it, until one day it disappeared?

I heard the door open and two voices into the front hallway, I quickly stuff the book under the pillows of the couch and grab my homework.

"Honey, I am home," she said. I watched her walk into the room followed by some man I had never met. He was about her age, and very nicely dressed. His hair was comb back, giving his black hair a shine. "Akira this is Dr. Hojo Monisuika. Hojo, this is my son Akira."

Usually when she brings people to the house I didn't have a problem with it, but for some odd reason I didn't like him. The way he was looking at her, like she was something he was thinking of buying, it just didn't sit well with me.

"Why don't you stay for some coffee," she said and walked into the kitchen. I could see the man wanted to go with her, but I wasn't going to leave them alone. She belongs to my father, and that was that. 

Where did that come from? Before I couldn't even believe that my mother would hook up with such a selfish jerk let alone let him touch her, and now I was acting like she only belong to my father.

"Your mother has told me a lot about you," said the man.

"Really," I said narrowing my eyes. He squirms a little, and looked back to the kitchen. Not in this lifetime, buddy.

"Yes, she said you quiet a scholar. Your mother was very good at school too."

"There is a difference between being good at school and being a scholar."

He looked at me, not know what to say. I never know I could intimidate someone like this. It was actually fun; I might have to do this more often.

"Well yes," he said gulping. 

"What do you want," I demanded.

"What do I want?"

"Yes," I said. "I know what your thinking about, because I seen that look from millions of men. But you might as well stop looking because you're not going to have it. She belongs to someone else."

I could smell the fear and the sweat on him. I really never knew how sensitive my nose or my hearing was until now. I could hear each pounding of his heart and each tickle of the sweet.

"Here where are," she said coming out with three mugs.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I have to run," he said and got up and walked out. "We should do this sometime, again." He looked at me and I smiled at him, saying that is what you think.

Mother put the tray down and stared down at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Don't you play innocent with me, you said something that made Hojo nervous."

"No I didn't, all we did was talk about me being a scholar."

"Don't give me that crap. I know that ability, I have seen your…"

"My what," I asked, thinking come on and say my father so I can ask you about him.

"Never mind," she said picking up the cup and heading into her study. I grab mine; taking a sip and thinking that being part _youkai_ might not be as bad as it might seems.  


  



	4. Chapter 4: Where is my Mummy

Chapter 4: Where is my Mummy

"Look at that one coming," said Botan. "Now there is one I wouldn't mine studying a little longer." 

"Defiantly a ten," said Sigi.

"Wouldn't mind climbing those legs," Tonka said whistling.

"You guys are so Neanderthal," Tia said shaking her head. "You droll over anything that has long legs, even a giraffe."

"Jealous?" asked Botan.

"Of what, you guys drooling over some shattered head cheerleader. Please," she said. "Anyway I know you all talk."

"Ouch," said Sigi. "She hits below the belt."

"All chicks do, haven't you figured that one out."

"Well when you guys decided to grow up, let me know," said Tia. Tia was what Botan calls a ball buster. She is the type of person that can put you in your place with only a couple of words. "At least you don't see Carie, here drooling over something with more legs then brains." I hate that nickname it made me sound like a girl.

"Actually, I haven't seen Carie look at anything. Hey what gives."

I didn't look up from my readings; I was busy reading about another practice called Shinto, which was completely different from any other practices I have heard of. It centered around four souls. _Arami-tama_ deals with valor, _Nigimi-tama_ deals with harmony, _Kushimi-tama_ deals with miracles and _Sakimi-tama _deals with love. When they are balances together they become a _Noahi_ or true spirit. As long as the person does good, then the spirits are balance, but evil can cause the spirits to unbalance, and form a _Magatsuhi_ or a twisted spirit. The basic meaning is either a soul can be good or bad. It was believed that the Shikon jewel was ruled by these teaching.

I started to write what I was reading down in a leather notebook that I bought at Barns and Nobles. That way I could keep notes on everything.

Ok it, I'll admit, I am a classified nerd.

I put the pen down, and the book was quickly snatched away, and then used to hit me.

"Earth to Akira. Hot chick at ten and your not even noticing."

"Sorry," I said grabbing my book back and stuffing it into my backpack, before it could be use against me as a weapon. We were sitting outside school eating lunch and doing our homework, and enjoying the cool air of spring. In another couple of months it will be too hot to be outside.

"What's up, you have your nose in a book all week," said Sigi taking a bite out of sandwich.

"He always has his nose in a book," said Tia. "But this time it is more then usual."

"Just found something that is interesting me, that all."

"More then chicks?" said Botan.

"That's the only thing you're interested in," Tia said.

"What else does a guy need in life then a hot chick."

"Or in your case your porn collection," I said.

Tia started to crack up. After being around her, you kind of forget she is a chick, and start speaking very freely around her. 

"That hurts, Carie," said Botan, acting like I stabbed him.

"So what's got all your attention," Sigi asked.

"History stuff," I said which got a groan out of everyone, but at least they wouldn't ask me a million questions about what I was reading.

The bell rang and we gathered our stuff from the bench and started back to class. Tia and Sigi started to walk towards the gym and I watched Botan watch them. I have noticed lately that they have been arguing more then normal. Mom called it sexual frustration.

"Hey Botan can I talk to you for a couple of moments."

"Sure, what's is about."

"I need you to cover for me this weekend. I told mom I was going to be staying your house on Friday and Saturday."

"And you will be where?

"Listen just if anyone ask, I am over at your house."

"And I should do this because."

"Do you want me to pull the list out of all the times that I covered your ass?"

He started to laugh and put his arm around me. "You know I will do it, Carie, so who is she."

Give it up to Botan to think the reason I was disappearing was a she.

"Do I know her," he asked. "Is she an older woman."

Why in the hell not. "Yah, she is a real gem."

****************************************************

Friday rolled around and I sat in class waiting for the clock to hit 2:30. But I just seemed to be stuck in 2:29. I could hear the ticking of the second hand as it slowly made it way to the twelve.

RING

I quickly packed up my stuff, making sure I grab everything. Mr. Oaksia gets mad if you start to pack up before the bell rings. He says his class isn't over until he says so.

"Remember to read chapter eight and nine and have the tables memories by Monday." I groaned along with the rest of the class. Him giving us an assignment like that means one thing, pop quiz on Monday.

I rushed out the door and through the parking lot and headed towards the bus. 

It took about a half-hour to get to my house; usually I hang out for a couple of hours on Friday before heading home. But I was kind of exciting about going back and seeing it wasn't a dream.

The bus pulled up to my stop and I got off. I decided to grab some food at Mickey Ds before heading down the well. I wanted to get my fill of junk food before I was force to eat health stuff.

Yesterday I had dropped off my stuff after I decided it would be better if I didn't wear my uniform there, so I had pack two days worth of street cloths and other things. I might be leaving a twenty-first century but didn't mean I have to leave behind some of its luxuries. I had left the pack at the well house

I walked into the temple and headed towards the well house and quickly change.

I climb up onto the well, took a deep breath and jump down.

*************************************************

I climb out of the well, throwing my pack first and then my hoverblads, then me. I got out and stretch, breathing in the clean air and then sat down at the well to take off my shoes and socks. I allowed my feet to wiggle a little and stretch them before putting the heavy socks on.

I wasn't paying much attention as something came closer to me. 

"Hey!" I said turning to see a half-naked girl going through my pack.

"I knew I smell something," she said grabbing my two big Macs and fries and started to run towards the woods. 

"Hey come back here, that is mine," I said starting to take after her. She stopped and looked at me before laughing.

"You not going to catch me human, you snooze you lose."

She was tall, with long legs that were well muscular. But what got me was her face. She had auburn hair and very blue eyes, the ones of the sky. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, showing a pair of small pointed ears. She was the most beautiful female I have ever seen.

"Listen there is enough for both of us, I'll split it."

"Why would I want split this with you, human," she said and turned.

"Because you are missing desert," I said grabbing the Sneakers out of my pack. I had grabbed a couple of Sneakers from the vending machine at school.

"What is it?" she said.

I opened the bar and took a little piece off of it and held it out.

"This isn't some trick," she said coming closed.

"No trick," I said.

She took the piece and put it in her mouth. I watch as she crewed it and then swallowed it. Her eyes lit up and she tried to grab for it. Botan said there are two things woman love, chocolate and him. I am not sure about the second one, but my mother goes through chocolate like nobody's business.

"Here is the deal, I give you're the bar if you give me my food back."

She thought for a moment and handed it back to me.

**********************************************************

"So it's called chocolate," she said taking the last bite out of it. I nodded and handed her one of the hamburgers.

We were sitting next to the well sharing a lunch.

"I am Akira," I said 

She didn't say anything, just took a bite out of hamburger and swallowed.

"Timayara," she said with her mouth full.

"Hungry?" 

"Haven't eaten all day," she said. I held up my fries, offering her a couple. She causally took them, sniff them and then put then in her mouth. "What are these, potatoes?"

"You're a _youkai_," I bleared out.

"Boy aren't you perspective."

"Well, I am also, well part of me," I said. I have met more _youkai_ then humans on this trip making me wonder why I didn't see as many of them in modern Japan.

"I know I can smell it on you," she said. "But I wouldn't go around telling people that. Being a half-breed isn't something to be proud of."

"I see nothing wrong with it, one of my best friend is half American."

"You're not from around here."

"In a manner of speaking," I said. 

"So where are you from," I asked, hopping it was the village. I wouldn't mind seeing her again.

"The northern woods. My father is the great wolf demon of the north."

"So what does it make you, a princess," I asked. I didn't know there was such things as royalty among these people.

"Look if you think I am some sort of soft female…"

"Hey I know you can kick my butt."

"Good remember that," she said.

"So what are you doing here, if you're from the north."

"Trying to prove to my father that I am not a weakling," she said. "He never lets me do anything, always protecting me, so I ran away."

It sounded logical, I mean how many times did I want to run away, I still do at time. Go off see the world, no rules, no regulations, no mom, just total freedom.

"Well good luck," I said, kind of disappointed that she wasn't going to be around for long. "I hope to see ya around."

She just nodded and disappeared into the woods.

I quickly put on my blades and headed into the village, I need to find Kaede and figure how to get to the Tikia Caves.

I started off towards the village, hoping that I remembered the way. I had tried to memorize the way when Shippo took me here a week ago, but I couldn't tell him when I would be back.

The journey from the well to the village was an enjoyable one. I love off road blading and this place was like a dream come true. Back home there were trails for off road bladers, but this was untouched by anything before. It was like I had my own trails that nobody could use except me.

I got to the clearing that overlooked the village. Last time I had stood there it was about dusk, now it was late afternoon, and I could make out the villagers starting to finish for the day. Soon it will be too dangerous for them to be outside. 

The villagers stop to stare as I made it my way through town. I had turn off the power, and just walked. I figure they need to get use to me before they saw me floating.

"Miss Kaede, are you home," I said running inside the hut. Nobody was there; the place was empty. I dropped off my bag and walked outside.

"She is down by the fields," said Shippo as I walked out of the hut. He was sitting on the hut with Inuyasha. Inuyasha just looked at me before turning his head.

"So you finally decided to show your ugly head," he said.

We could pass for being twins, almost, and he was calling me ugly. Talk about cauldron calling the cattle black.

"Miss me?" I said not taking him seriously. If he wanted to act that way fine, at least one of use can be matured in this relationship.

"Hey wait up, I'll go with you," said Shippo.

"Cool," I said as he jumped off the roof.

"Are you coming?" asked Shippo looking back at the roof.

"Now why would I want to go with you," Inuyasha said.

"Too fast for you, old man," I said and turned to walk away.

I heard him get off the roof and land right in front of me.

"You think you're faster then I am pup," he said.

"I know I am," I said.

"Then let's see," he said and started to run. Some people will never learn.

I bent down turned on the power then started after him. He was fast, figuring how old he was but there weren't many people alive that could beat me and he wasn't going to be one of them. 

I could hear Shippo sign and started to run after us.

The race down to the field, wasn't what I could I could an actual race. It was more of us showing off what we could do. He knew how to move; he knew how to use his muscles to his advantage. I just had one thing going for me; I also knew how to move.

We came to the hill at that lead down to the fields, we were tied. All of a sudden a villager pulled a chart in front of us. I could see his fright as he realized that he just put his chart in front of two racing _youkai_.

I watched as Inuyasha bent down and took to the air. It was almost like he was flying. Not to be outdone by him, I also took to the air, bring my legs closer to my body to get more air. We both landed a couple of feet from the chart. 

We both looked back and then at each other as we started the race up again. We came down the hill and headed towards the far part of the field. Villagers were stopping what they were doing and watching us race down the road towards them.

Up head I could see Kaede talking with the two young man that I have met at the stream a couple of days ago. The both turned as we approached them.

We both made a quick stop, which cause dust and sand to go flying towards them. I turned back to the village to see the kitsune trying to catch up.

I turned back to Inuyasha looking at me. 

"That was neat," said one of the twins, I am guess it was Mushin. I bent down to turn off my blades, I didn't want to use up too much power; it would be a couple of days before I can recharge them.

"Thanks," I said. 

"What are those?" said the others.

"Hoverblades," I said. The two looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Maybe later I could let them go for a spin.

"Whatever you say, future boy." I guess they knew.

"I see thee has returned. I was wondering if we would ever see thee face," said Kaede.

"I can only disappear on the weekend. If I start to skipping school, mom would know something up."

"Feh," said Inuyasha turning away.

"Has thee thought about the problem," Kaede asked. Have I thought about the problem? It should have been have you thought of anything else.

"Actually I have done some research."

"Listen to him, I have done some research," mocked Inuyasha. "You are wasting time."

"And I bet rushing into something, isn't," I said.

"Thee has thee mother's approach to problem. That good," Kaede said. At least someone was supporting me.

"Well, the origin of the jewel was from some miko called Midoriko."

I watched as Inuyasha ears perked up. He might know something, supposedly from what he said he had his own experience with the jewel. Maybe when this is all over, he would become civil enough for us to share notes.

"Ah, I have heard of thee legend. What do you want to know about?"

"There is a cave in the area where she used to live, I was wondering if her remains would be there."

"Why would you want to go there?" said Inuyasha.

"Call it my fetish with dead chicks," I snapped back. He looked at me strangely before turning away.

"I know of thee caves."

"All that is there is two mortals fused with a bunch of _youkai_," he said and walked away.

"I am afraid he is right, but if thee must know the cave is about a day and half journey from here."

A day and half, I would never get there and back in time. My shoulder sunk, I couldn't afford right now to skip school.

"Thee will work out the problem," said Kaede walking away.

I watched her leave, thinking that just put a stopper on that.

"Are you serious about wanting to go," said Kokaku.

"Yes."

"Then meet us here at dawn, we know of a why to get there in a half of a day," said Kokaku. I should be scared, he sounded too much like Tia when she had one of her ideas, but I decided not to say anything.

"So you must be Akira," said someone behind us.

I turned to see a man a little older then mom, smiling at me. He looked a lot like the twins did, except there were gray streaks in his hair and he was carrying a little girl who had to be about six.

"Yes, Sir," I said.

"I'm Miroku, these guys father," he said bowing. "This is Kimi, my daughter." The little girl hid her head in her father's robes as I said hi. She peaked out and smiled. She was cute, with big brown eyes and a soft warm smile.

"Nice to meet you," I said, wondering why he wanted to meet me.

"My wife and I were friends of your parents," he said. So that was it. Kaede said that my parents had picked up a monk, a youkai taijiyan, and a little kitsune on their journey. So my guess was Miroku was the monk, though he didn't look like one. He was dressed in normal everyday clothing worn by the peasant class of the feudal area. "Would you like to join us for mid day meal," he asked.

I smiled, why not; maybe he could help me with this little mystery of my parents. 

*******************************************************

The twins lived in a modest farmhouse on the outskirts of town. Their mother was a very pretty _youkai taijiya_ that insisted that I call her Sango. She still did some _youkai _exterminate from time to time. She did conform me when she told me there was a difference between the type of _youkai_ I was and the type of _youkai_ she goes after.

Their father had been a Buddhist monk that now was retired. He had left his order when he had married their mother. He still preformed his duty from time to time, but he was now a humble farmer.

Mostly they told me stories about their travel and some of the stuff that they saw on their way. I could see the twins weren't very interested in the stories, mostly because the must have heard them hundreds of time, but I hung on every word that they said.

"Sit, boy," said Miroku laughing. I couldn't figure out what was so funny about the word sit.

"That's right," said Sango. "Your mother put this enchantment over him, that when ever he heard the word sit he would eat dirt."

"She one time must have sit him at least twenty times, when she was done with him, he had created a hole about six feet deep," said Mrioku.

"He deserved it," said Sango.

"What did he do," I asked.

"We still have no idea, but knowing Inuyasha he opened his mouth a little to much," said Sango.

I couldn't help laughing at the thought of his royal pain in the ass hitting the floor when hearing a common dog command.

I looked out to the eastern skies; the sun was slowly fading into darkness.

"I think I need to get going," I said standing up. "Thank you again."

"You better come back," said Miroku.

"I will," I said. Where they kidding, I learn more about my parents tonight then I have ever learned in my lifetime.

"See ya around, guys," I said.

"Bright and early," I heard Mushin before being clobbered by Kokaku.  
I smiled and walked back to the village, thinking I learn more about the ass then he would ever show. Pass the arrogant, better the thou exterior that he shows seemed a warm and caring guy; the kind of guy that I could see mom falling for. But what made him the way he was, and why did she leave, or did she leave because she wanted too? 

She was only eighteen when she had me, which in this time period wasn't considered a big deal. A lot of couples get married at age fifteen and sixteen so it couldn't be because she was too young. 

Didn't he say something about not being able to go back through the well to drag her sorry ass back? There were spell scrolls on it, but nothing that couldn't keep someone of his power back. I had reached the shrine that the jewel was kept in. 

__

From thee greatest ancestor, it came. From another of thees ancestor it went back, and from thee mother it came again. 

Kaede had said it the first time I seen it. I wonder if the jewel is somehow moving us on towards something. But that means that my parents didn't leave each other because they wanted too. I smiled, maybe I could figure out a way after this was over to get them back together.

"Boy am I turning into a Romantic."

"Talking to yourself, pup."

I looked up to see Inuyasha sitting in the tree that stretched over Kaede house.

"Go home pup, all your cause yourself is more pain."

"You know you could be a little more supportive here," I said. I wasn't looking for a kind word, but he could at least keep his opinions to himself. Never mind getting my parents back together mother was better off without this ass hole.

"It's not like it will do any difference," he said.

I looked at him, narrowing my eyes; I could feel my ears turned red. Here I was trying to figure out how to get him back with his mate and he kept knocking me down.

I really don't know what mummer me to mummer it but I did. "Sit boy."

I watched as the beads around his neck light up and sent him crashing through the roof of Kaede house. I couple of seconds later I heard aloud thump followed by a crack of boards.

I stood out there in shocked. How in the hell did I just sit him? I thought my mother was the only one that could do it.

Kaede came up behind me. "Thee has thee mother control over Inuyasha."

"I did that," I said shocked. I could hear him pick himself up and groan.

"Indeed thee did," said Kaede. "But thee wishes to do that again, please not over my house."

"No problem," I said watching him walk out, with more dust and dirt then I though a human could pick up.

He walked over to me his eyes looked like they were going to kill me.

"If you ever do something like that again. I will rip you apart, pup."

"S..i...t B..o..y" I said slowing allowing myself to have a cocky smiled.

"Shit," he said before hitting the ground.

"I can see why mom did this a lot," I said turning to go back inside with Kaede. "This is fun."

I heard Inuyasha groan, still lying on the ground.

  



	5. Chapter 5: There is my Mummy

Chapter 5: There is my Mummy

BEEP, BEEP.

I rolled over and picked up my cell phone and turned off the alarm clock. I looked over at the hut to see Kaede and Shippou sleeping soundly in the corner. I quickly got up and got clean up, trying to make the less amount of nose possible.

I got done, and left heading towards the river where we were supposes to be meeting.

I walked by the temple and where Inuyasha was catching z's in one of the temple's trees. He didn't seemed to be suffering from his crash through the roof, he just laid there droop over the branch, happily snoring away.

He had to be the person I got my fetish with trees from, but even I get down from them to sleep.

It was still dark out, and there was no moon so I was being careful. This land was full of things that my time would call the old religion. I really never paid much attention to historical folklore before, because I never saw the point in studying it.

I got to the river, where Mushin and Kokaku were waiting. Kokaku was sitting there, petting a two tails cat.

"Hey so where is this great way to get to the caverns."

"Here it is," said Kokaku said holding up the cat for my exception.

"Your kidden." I said.

The cat meowed and reached out its paw to touch me. I scratched behind its ears and wonder how this tiny kitten was going to get us a day in a half journey away.

"Someone is here," Kokaku said. Both him and Mushin turned to a patch of woods that were on the edge of the field.

"Not human," said Mushin raising what looked to be a staff and pointing in the direction of the woods.

"How can you tell," I whispered, trying to see what had gotten them on edge.

"Close your eyes and feel," said Kokaku.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my senses. I could feel my senses slowly spreading out and touching things around me. It seeps farther and farther away from where we were standing.

Once, I had got into an argument with Tia about what exactly Matt Merlock saw when he talked about seeing sound. I wonder if this is what he really saw.

I kept reaching out, allowing a part of me that I never use before. It was rusty and I was having a hard time concentrating on it.

There it is!

I could feel the pulse and see the blood of whatever it was. It definitely wasn't human, and pretty strong too, a _youkai_ and a she.

"You might as well come out, Timayara," I said. I didn't know how I knew it was Tim, but I knew it was here.

She stepped out of the bushes, and Mushin started forward. Kakaku grabbed his robes, pulling him backwards. 

"Part _youkai_, part miko," she laughed. "So anything else flowing through that blood of yours.

"Probably," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Curiosity."

"About what," I asked.

"About what three humans are doing up before the sun."

I looked at the guys who looked back at me. Should we tell her? 

"Waiting for the sun to rise," said Kakaku.

"I don't think so, whatever it is, I want in."

Ok so I was wrong about that cat. It seemed that Kirara was some sort of _youkai_ cat who can turn into this big furious looking, fly thing. And it was fast. Kakaku told me that they were breeds these cats to help with _youkai_ extermination.

We were making excellent timing if Tim didn't knock Mushin off for touching her butt. I don't know why I got angry with him touching her butt, she wasn't mined, but I did.

Now she was sitting in front of me with her butt and back press up against me. She told me not to touch her so I had my hands were at the side of me. Mushin was behind me, giving me that look if I touch her she will think it's you.

I growled which made him pull back his hand.

I never knew I could growl; I was finding all sort of things out about myself these days. First about my blood, then my nails were really claws, then I could intimidated people, now I can growl. What next? I can bark and chase cats up trees.

I stretched my hands out, feeling the breeze on my fingertips. It was great to be high above the trees, allowing the wind to fill your soul. At one point we came upon a flock of white geese and I spread my arms out to join them in their flight.

"Look, Jack I am flying," I said in my best Katie Winslow voice. I really wasn't a Titanic fan, but I had to agree to go see it with Tia because it was suppose to be rich in historical detail.

"You look like an ass," said Timayara.

"And who is this Jack?" said Kakaku.

"Nobody," I said disappointed that my joke was lost on them. If I were home, people would be laughing; it was one of those cheesy movie moments that were fun to imitate.

"Are we there yet," said Mushin from behind me. He had been banished to the back when he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Almost," said Kokaku, guiding Kirara towards a large burned out fort. The place looked very quiet, and the wood was rioting all around it, falling down into it's grave. The lingering smell of rioting flesh was very stale on the air. What ever happen, happen years ago.

"This is mother's village," said Mushin in a soft voice.

"What happen?" I didn't mean to pry but I wanted to know what the history of this place.

"I am not sure, she doesn't talk about it, but dad once said that her whole village was completely wiped out."

"Oh," I said, not really satisfied, but I couldn't push it.

"Good, getting hungry back here," said Tim breaking us out of the morbid mood that had settled on us.

"We'll eat before continue on," I said, glad that I had packed us something to eat. Mom was a packrat, carrying around this purse that had more stuff in it then what was in our house. I had that picked up that trait from her.

We landed in a middle of field of wild grass and Kirara turned back into the cute little cat.

I clicked on my flashlight as we entered the cave. It made of trail of light that wasn't really help. I guess I needed to invest in a more powerful light.

"Turn it off," said Tim. "Your eyes should be able to handle this little light." 

I decided to try that theory later, I needed as much light mostly because I had no idea what we were looking for. 

On the way up here, I had explained almost everything to them, from the jewel to why we were here looking for something.

Tim shook her head. "You're dealing in things you don't understand. I've heard stories about that jewel, its not something to be play with."

"Scared, Tim?"

"In your dreams, human," said Tim.

"You know I am only seventy five percent human," I said. One calls me pup and the other calls human, at least it isn't Carie.

"You're human as far as I am concern."

"So what are we looking for," said Kokaku.

"IF YOU TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME!!!!!"

"Are your sure you're twins," I said watching Mushin get knocked about forty feet back. I had to resist the urge to hit Mushin too.

"That's why I keep asking mom," said Kakaku.

I shined the light around, as me and Kokaku walked forward. Tim caught up to us and we walked on.

I didn't like being here much, there were bones that seemed to twist into weird shapes and cast shadows upon the way that would make you believe in monsters under the bed. Mushin had told me that this village was the home to his mothers clan before they were killed. The whole village specialized in _youkai_ extermination, and had used the parts of their kills for weapons and armor. The rest were cast into this cave forming this grotesque elephant grave.

"So what are we looking for," asked Kakaku again.

"A mummy," I said.

"Take your pick," said Tim who was walking a little closer to me then normal. I tried not to think about it, but I couldn't help it. I could feel the heat off her body and smell her scent. She smells good.

"Awe, what the hell happen to that," she said. We stopped and looked at what was most ghastly thing I have ever seen. It was a bunch of rioting flesh twisted with bones and covered in spider webs. I could see bugs scamper in and out of it, trying to avoid the light from the flashlight. There was a mummy sticking out of one of its mouth.

"Bingo," I said.

"Now what," Mushin said from behind us. 

"Have no idea," I said. I was hoping that something would happen if I just showed up. If this had been a movie, the music would become all holy and a light from the heavens would shine down. So much for reality being like the movies.

"Great," Tim said.

"Try talking to it," said Mushin.

"What am I suppose to say, Hi my name is Akira Higurashi and we need to talk," I said looking back at the three of them.

I KNOW WHO YOU ARE

We all must have jump at least six feet back.

"You talk," I said after covering my breath. My heart was still going on like I had just run a million miles.

"Still the perspective one," said Tim.

I choose to ignore her, mostly because the mummy/woman was looking at me. She cocked her head to the side, which sent a bunch of bugs scampering to find a better place to hide.

BLOOD OF A YOUKAI RUNS THROUGH YOU

"Yes," I said. "Listen I didn't come here to talk about my genes.

YOU CAME HERE SEEKING A QUESTION

"I did?"

YOU KNOW THE ANWSER, YOU HAVE NOT KNOWLEDGE IT YET

Ok, let's go on to another topic before I get confused with this one.

"I read that the Shikon Jewel came from you.

THAT IT DID

"Then may I ask why?"

IN MY LIFE I WAS ABLE TO CONTROL THE POWER OF THE FOUR SPIRITS. DURING MY DEATH I BROUTH THEM TOGETHER TO FORM IT. IT IN THE END IT HOUSE MY SOUL

"So you are part of it."

YOU, EVERONE, AND ME THAT CARRYES THE JEWEL WE LIVE IN A CICLE OF ENDLESS BATTLES AND SORROW UNTIL YOUR MOTHER WAS ALBE TO BREAK IT. BUT THE JEWEL DID NOT REST, SO YOU WERE SENT FOR. AND YOU MUST FIND THE WAY TO DISTORY IT

"Why would I want to destroy it?"

BECAUSE IT IS DIEING, AND IF DOESN'T HAVE PEACE THEN IT WILL DESTORY THE WORLD WITH IT. YOU MUST FIGURE OUT HOW TO OBTAIN THAT PEACE.

"Then how."

YEARS AGO THERE WAS A WEAPON THAT COULD CUT THROUGH ANYTHING, BUT THAT TOO HAS BEEN LOST. YOU MUST SEEK IT

****************************************************************

I walked quietly back to the well deep in thoughts. How would destroying it bring it peace? To be able to achieve peace one must first be alive to, right? None of this was making much sense, and I couldn't ask for help from the outside.

But why all these years after the jewel was brought together was it in turmoil? Why now, instead of when my mother was here?

I took a deep breath in, trying to relax my mine. There had to be a reason for me being my mother being force back through the well to never come back.

Father, Inuyasha, had looked almost hurt when I asked for his name. What happen? Maybe there was more of a reason from the hostility that he was given me then it was his usual personality. Was he angry that I was born, or that I had more time with mom then he did? He didn't seemed like the type of guy that liked to share things with.

I came up to the clearing, and stopped to look at the well. Well if mom was mad at him, she would have had the well smashed in our time. I'm going to have to figure out a way to ask Uncle Sota on what he knew of the relationship without him knowing why I am asking.

I looked around, one last time, before I jumped in. I never noticed there was this big tree in the middle of the clearing. The tree had vines wrapped around it, as if it once held something. And up in the tree was him.

"Your sense are weak, pup."

"I was thinking," I said, dropping my stuff off. "Come to say good-bye."

"This is my woods and my tree, I can sit where the fuck I wanted to," he said.

I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the well. I could sit him, but I didn't feel like it. Maybe the look on his face as he sat there, it seemed like he too was deep in thought. I would have loved to know what, but I wouldn't ask. If he wanted to play I could give a rats fly ass about me, then I could do the same.

"You're running away," he said.

"Just going home, mom will be home and expecting me, can't disappoint her," I said. Plus I didn't want that Hobo or whatever his name was there without me being there. Mom was dad's bitch.

Where the hell did that come from?? First mom doesn't belong to anyone especially the ass in the tree and second I just referred to mom as a bitch. I can taste the soap in my mouth.

I have only known about my blood for about a week and now, I was starting to allow it to run wild in my head. This had to stop, mom was too smart and if I slip up she will know.

I looked down at the well; I need to get back as soon as I can. If I didn't I would start sleeping in trees and good knows what.


	6. Chapter 6: Kagome Problem

Chapter 6: Kagome Problem

Mom asked me about a million questions about my weekend, which was normal. I know that most teens don't like their personal lives being butt into so why is it when those teen grow into adults and have kids of their own, they butt into their personal lives.

It was Sunday night, and we were eating inside. Mom had cook, she is an okay cook; but then again if I had my way I would live off ramen noodles. 

I stab my chopstick into the meat and returned her question without making it known that I was lying. 

"Big track met coming up at school, I hear," she said putting some rice to her mouth.

"Biggest one yet," I said trying not to think about it. The coach was still mad at me, which resulted in me doing extra laps after school everyday last week. "You are going to be there?" 

"Hopefully," she said. "Hobo might also go, he said something about wanting to see his old schools newest track star."

I dropped my sticks on to the floor; great all I need is Hobo there. Doesn't he know that she already had a mate?

A mate! I really need to spend less time around father; next thing I know is that I will be marking territory.

"Are you ok," she asked.

"Mom, you can't be serious about him," I said getting down to pick them up. 

"Well, he is an old friend, and…"

"What the hell about father," I shouted at her. I covered my mouth quickly, shocked that I had come out with something like that. As a child I always wanted a father and believed if I was good enough I would get one, but now my mind has change. She belongs to my father. 

I watched her eyes glowed wide, but I couldn't figure out if it was in horror or surprise. I could smell her blood start to raise and her body giving off the distinctive smell of him. Of father.

She didn't say anything, just got up and walked away. 

"Mom?"

"I find honey, I think I will lie down for a little bit," she said.

*********************************************************************

"So do you know what happen to her and Inuyasha," I asked Sango who was in mist of sweeping the porch. Kirara was sitting up in the tree with Tim and I, curled up in Tim lap. I had come here after school with what happen on Sunday night still fresh on my mind. I have never seen my mother so upset, and something happen, she still reeked of his sent, which means that she didn't reject him, but what. And did it have a connection to jewel. Kaede words still haunt me, the ones about the jewel being connected to my family.

Sango stopped sweeping and looked up in the tree at me. The twins were suppose to be back any moment, but my business was with her.

"Tell you the truth I don't know," she said. "He has always been a loner, but something about her broke through to him. I don't know what, but many of times she is the one who has called him back from the dead."

"Mates are a big deal, I know many _youkai_ who had never taken one," Tim said scratching Kirara. She decided that we needed her help with this problem and stuck around, which I was glad. "Did she give off the smell."

"The smell?"

"When _youkai,_ especially canine _youkai,_ take a make they mark them with their smell. It's usually strong during heat," said Songo.

"Can we not talk about my parents mating," I said. I am sorry it still was discussing to think about them doing the same thing that I have dreams about. They are my parents.

"You amaze me, human. How the hell do you think you were created."

"Emaculent Conception," I said.

"Huh."

"Never mind," I said looking down at Sango who was sitting on the porch. "Come to think of it, we I made that comment about father, she gave off this really strong smell."

"And you never notice it before," Sango said.

"I might have, but until a week ago I never notice that I was different."

"Mygoa might be able to tell you more," Sango said.

"You don't mean that flea."

"That's him."

I looked down at my watch. I still had two more hours before I mom would be home, and hopefully she hasn't tired to call me. I decided that I would come back tomorrow to find Mygoa.

I walked back towards the village after saying good bye to everyone. I needed a couple of minutes alone and to think. I was at a dead point with the jewel, and nothing I had found at the libraries at home had much help. My brain kept wondering back to what had happen with mom on Sunday. 

The smell mom had given off was indeed strong, as if it was there to tell other males to back off. 

OACH!

I smack something that was on my nose and watch it fall to the ground. I bent down and looked what looked like a tiny man looking flee laying flat on the ground.

"Mygoa?" I said.

"I am indeed honor that you know of me," he said bouncing up to my hand. "Mygoa, loyal vassal to the great lord demon of the west and the great lord demon Inuyasha."

In laments terms, that meant that he was a servant of my father's, poor thing.

"How may I be of service to your lordship."

"Not lord, just Akira. What can you tell me about my parents."

"You seek answers that I cannot give you, your great father has forbid me to speak of them."

I wouldn't call my father great. 

"What if I smash you into a million pieces," I said smiling showing off my canines.

"Now that you put it that way," he said and I sat down. "Where to began, your mother is a very kind hearted and beautiful woman, who can only be revile by his lordships mother. A lot like each other, both very beautiful, kind hearty, with a stubborn streak," he said. 

"Ok, I know how great mom is, trust me I lived with her. But what I want to know is what happen to make them split apart."

"I do not know sir, his lordship hasn't talked much about it, but from what I know I don't think it was their chose that they were separated. She was there one moment, and the next he couldn't get through the well."

"So what your saying is that they didn't split up on purpose, they were forced apart." That was a load off my mind, it also meant that maybe their was a chance to get them back together again. Boy was I turning into a mushy romantic.

"Yes, he was crush, but between you and me, I have heard him call out her name more times, then I could count."

And last night she looked almost crushed when I said something about my father. Did she think that my father left her on purpose?

"I thought I told you never to talk about her," came a harsh voice.

I got up and turned to look directly into the eyes of my father, who seemed to be alive with some sort of anger.

"My lord, he asked about it," said the flee.

"Leave us," he growled. "It's about time me and the pup had a talk."

Yes, it was time that we had a talk. 

"Don't worry, his bark is worse then his bite," whispered Mygoa as he jumped off and hoped away. "Sometimes."

I turned back to look at a very steamed _hanyo_, who face was hiding in the shadows.

"Your going to have to make this quick, I have to be home in a couple…"

"I don't care when the fuck you have to be home, pup," said Inuyasha. "I don't care if Kaede thinks you are the only the only one who can do anything with that fucking rock, But you will stay out of my personal life," he growled.

"It's not your personal life if it involves my mother," I growled back at him. 

"The bitch left me, that all you need to know, pup," he said. He really did believe that mom deserted him. 

"She didn't, she would never do something like that, even to an ass like you," I said in her defense. My mother wasn't the type to leave even if she wanted to.

"Hah, what do you know," he said. "She like every other human, all the same lot they are, weak," he said spiting.

My mother wasn't like that. I had seen the loneliness and hurt in her eyes each time she thinks I am not looking. I have seen her cry silently when nobody was supposed to be around. I have seen what he has done to her. I have seen what he failed to see that she still loved him.

I really don't know what made me attack him; I usually am the peaceful one of my friends. I could feel my claws grow and my blood started to run rapid through me as I flew at him. All the angry and hurt I had felt as a kid came out, I had enough of what happen to last a life time and now I wanted blood. His if I was lucky.

I threw my arm at him hopefully taking off his thick skin, but he was barely able to get out of the way. He crouched liked I had seen the first day, but this time I wasn't going to back down. I wanted to wipe all the hurt off with his blood.

"Your slow, pup," he growled.

"You're not going to think so when I rip you apart," I yelled going after him. How dare he compare my mother to that of the scum of the human race?

"You really don't want to fight me, pup," he said. "you don't know what you're dealing with."

"Bring it on," I said narrowing my eyes. I raised my arms, seeing the full length of my claws. 

I saw his claws extend as his body thrust forward. I wanted a fight and I was going get it. I wanted to rip him to shreds, for all the times I needed him in my life and he wasn't there. I could care less if it might have been beyond his control, damn it he should have been there for mom and me. 

He claws scrapped my cheek as I threw a punch in his direction. He stubble back before charging again. We bounced back before attacking again. Over and over, we both went after each other, hoping to get out all of our anger out of us.

"Inuyasha! Akira! Split now," said Kaede. At once my body was thrown away from his and thrown against a tree

****************************************************************

"Honestly, don't you think you two a little too old to be fighting," said Kaede putting some green stuff on the cuts on my face. I looked at my father who was stretched across the floor with his shirt open, growling. He had the major scar on his back like something had taken something out of his stomach through his back.

He growled at me and I growled back.

And Kaede growled at both of us, she was just as scary as mother when she was mad.

"Me think you need some time alone," said Kaede, walking out of the house.

Fathers back, face, and arms were as bad as mine, which left me with the feeling of pride. I had been able to match him strength for stretch.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," he said.

"Can't handle that this quarter breed bet you old man," I said. I would have jumped around except it hurt to move.

"You didn't bet me, pup. If I wanted to do, you would be dead."

Talk about arrogance, can't he admit at least I am good. I looked back at him, who was still lying down, his eye were half closed. Did he let me stand with him? Did he hold back?

"For someone who is as fast as you, you're slow in your movements," he said.

"What did you mean, I landed enough on you."

"That great, except speed has never been a strength with me. You go up against your uncle or Timayara or her father, and you wouldn't last. Your weak boy, especially in what might be your only defense."

I wanted to be angry with him, here we were lying in Kaede house, both almost torn to shreds, but part of me couldn't help but want to know if it was true. 

"Where did you learn how to fight," I asked. I had taken some martial arts as a kid, and the rest I had learn on the playgrounds. But what they teach you on the playground doesn't really prepare you for this. Had it been anyone else and in a life and death situation would I have survived? 

"I had no chose," he said. "I was on my own at an early age."

"But you said something about a brother."

"Half-brother, and we aren't exactly close," he said. I wanted to ask more but his tone was saying discussion has ended.

"How is she," he didn't look at me, but I could hear the voice above a whisper.

"I don't know," I said shaking my head. "When I was little, it seemed she was always happy, but now I not sure if she just put on a show. I mean most kids my age would have had a stepfather by now, but she never seem to be interested. I always wonder what you did to her, to make her like that."

He didn't say anything, just turned away. I caught the glimpse of the same sadness and lostness that mother's eyes held. She still loves him as much as he loves her. 

I looked down at the green passe that covered both of my arms and the starches on my face. It would take a couple of days to completely heal and I knew I couldn't show mom. She might recognize what they were from and demand to know why I had them. But I also had to go back; I had school in the morning.

"Fa..sir..Inuyasha," I said not sure what to call him. We didn't really have a father son relationship, and I felt weird calling him by his name.

"What!"

Well gone was the moment of father and son bonding, but before I could say anything the door open and Miroku and Kaede came in.

"I heard about the fight," he said taking a seat next to Inuyasha. "Boy wasn't Shippou kidden about you two trying to kill each other."

"Don't you have something else to do."

"Nope, wife is on the warpath again, and from what Mushin told me she has that damn boomerang with her. But enough with my problems, what the hell were you thinking. If Kagome was here…"

"She isn't, okay, she never going to come back," he snarled trying to get up. 

************************************************************************

"You better not let your mother see you come from out of there," said a voice as I excited the well.

I focus my sense in the darkest and a familiar aura reached out to great me.

"How long did you know," I asked Uncle Sota who was sitting on the steps leading into the well.

"When your mother confronted me with that whole bull shit story about you falling and going to lye down," he said.

"You didn't say anything," I asked.

"Nope," he said.

"Good," I said getting my stuff.

"We need to talk, if I am going to cover your little trips into the past," he said. "By the way I already call Kagome and told her that you were here."

"Thanks," I said as I followed him out of the room. 

"Don't thanks my just yet," he said opening to door and entering the kitchen. "You realize I am not just lying to your mother but also to my wife."

"I know."

"Carey what the hell where you thinking."

"It wasn't my fault, it's that damn cat."

"It wouldn't be the first time," he said signing and pulling down two mugs. According to him they are the mystic cups of Nigoa, and will protect anyone whom drinks from them from _youkai_. Mom said he bought them at the Five and Dime. He poured two cups of two-day-old coffee and putting them into the microwave. "I still think it is a bad idea."

He stopped and looked at me. His eyes went wide. "What the hell did you do, get in a fight with a _youkai_."

"A _hanyo_."

"And where was your father during this," he said. He knew about my father, and about the well. So why didn't I know about it?

"Giving me each and every scratch."

"You got into a fight…"

"With him…"

"But why…I mean he always was gentle with Kagome," he said as he stared at me. He didn't hear the microwave beeping to let us know that it was done with what it was cooking.

"Do I look like mom…and I don't know…we were yelling at each other and next thing we were exchange blows."

"You were fighting with him."

I shook my head as Uncle Sota took out the mugs and handed me one of them. This late of night I really shouldn't be drinking this, but right now I wanted something that would help me make sense of tonight.

"Don't worry I did as much damage as he did to me," I smirk.

"I will never understand you _youkai_."

"How long did you know."

"I was there when your mother was pulled into the well the first time, and I was there when he came through the first time."

"He has been here a couple of times?" I asked.

"Yes, mostly to get your mother, but he did stay here a couple of times."

"Then you know about the jewel," I said. To hell with not saying something, I was at my wit end and I need to figure out this.

"Yes, our temple has protected the jewel for centuries before it was destroyed. 

"It was destroyed, but how," I said.

"I don't know, there are many legends around that jewel," he said taking a sip of the coffee. "How do you know of it."

"It was the real reason why I went through the well, it called me back. It's dying but it needs peace, but I was told I needed to destroy it too," I said, stopping to see a very confused uncle starring at me. And I see that this is making as much sense to you as it makes to me."

He shook his head, trying to figure out what I had just say. 

"I have read everything I could on it, but I am lost," I said.

"Not everything."

"But I have been to the libraries and Internet. What more can I do."

"Go to the originally sources,"

"You mean the original scrolls."

"I believe you know how to read old Japanese," he said. "They might help out."

"Ok where would I find them."

"Well legends does talk about a library that would revival Alexandra."

"Alexandra," I said leaning forward. Why didn't I come to him sooner? Alexandra was one of the most famous libraries in ancient times. When it was destroyed it was said that the world was thrust into the dark times once again.

He got up and I followed him into his private study, he quickly went through a couple of old scrolls. "Here it is, yes. It's a private library own by the great dog _youkia_ lord of west."

"Dog _youkai_?"

"Your grandfather."

  
  



	7. Chapter 7: Time to hit the scrolls

Chapter 7: Time to hit the Scrolls

            "Yes, I know of the library," Mygoa said sitting on the branch.  It was the Thursday and after living a week at the shrine, and avoiding my friends question about my face I had come back to the past to ask about the library.  Tomorrow was a big track met and hopefully I could redeem my position as being one of coach's favorite people.  But instead of doing some last minuet training, I was sitting in a tree at the twin's house talking to Mygoa about the library.

            "Then all I have to do is go and ask him, he is my grandfather."

            "One problem," said Mygoa.  "His lordship is dead.  He has been dead for almost a hundred years."

            "So who owns the library," I asked.

            "I would probably think your uncle," he said.

            "That might not be a good idea, Akira," Miroku said.  He was still nursing a wound from Sango boomerang.  Remind me never to marry a chick with a large boomerang.  "You don't understand their relationship."

            Kohuka and Mushin were sitting up in the tree with me.  This seemed to be the popular place at their house.  Tim was nowhere to be found, but who knows what chicks do when they were alone.

"He said they weren't really close"

            "That is really putting it lightly," said Miroku.

            "MIROKU!"

            Miroku cringed and got up, to go into the house.

            "Wonder what he did now," said Mushin.  

            "So this is normal," I asked watching him go into house.  He seemed to be kind of scared of his wife.

            "Normal as it gets around here," Kohuka said.  

            Well at least their parents were together, and both of them were pretty cool.  Mine were a different story, but I wonder what would have happen if mom never went back to her own time, would it be like this?  

            "So where do you think this uncle of mine lives," I asked.

            "In the western lands," Mygoa said and got up and left.  Hopping away to find something to eat, probably.   

"That is about a couple hours ride on Kirara," said Kokaku.

            "So I take it you two are in," I said.

            "Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Mushin.

******************************************************************

            I could hear the announcer over the loud speaker calling for my met.  

            The wounds had healed very nicely, leaving no scars to show; but then again I heal fast.

            "So who's the man with your mother," asked Botan lining up next to me.

            I shot a look into the stands to see mother there with Hobo the clown.  I growled.  What the hell was he doing near her, doesn't he take a hint.

            "Man are you ok," asked Boten.

            "Huh," I asked getting out of my thoughts.

            "You just growled like a pissed off dog, are you sure your okay," he asked.  "You haven't been yourself lately."

            "Runners take your mark," said the announcer before I could replied to that.  

            Boten had been telling me all week that I haven't been myself, and part of me wanted to tell him the reason.  He was my best friend and deserved to know the truth.  But I didn't know how he would take it.  How would take it if my best friend wasn't exactly human?

            "You don't know the half of it," I said under my breath.  

            I got into my lane and crouch down.  I could feel the excitement around me raise my senses up, as if they became more in tune into what was going on.  I could smell the blood, sweat, and hear the pounding of each and every heartbeat.  I could feel their strength and weakness, the fears and doubts.  It was like for the first time I was truly alive in this world, able to experience it to the fullest.

            The starting pistol fired and I shot forward, I could hear the crowd down to the tinniest trickle of ice cream hitting the floor and could smell everything from the sweat to a woman in the stands who was crewing on a mint.  My sense, for the first time where alive.  

            I lean into the turn and stretch my legs; I have never notice how each muscle working felt like.  How the bend and contract on command, pushing me forwards.  The second bend came quickly and then the stretch.  Nobody was in front of me and I could senses five very weak aura ways behind me. I wasn't running because I wanted to, but because I need to.  I needed to touch the side of blood that I never felt, the _youkai_ side.  I needed to understand it, feels the world through its senses.  Before I had been deaf and blind, but now I felt alive with all the perception I now possesses.  

            The third bend came up and I could hear the crowd roaring, all except mother.  I could feel her sitting down and the letting out of a deep breath.  I could feel the nervousness in her.  She knew what was going through me now, and after years of hiding it, could she hid it anymore?  Somehow my _youkai_ blood had broken through the rest of human side of me, and it doesn't want to let go.   

            The finish line came upon me quickly and I broke through the tape.  I stop to look back, seeing the rest of the runner, giving up on trying to keep up with me.  A couple of seconds past before they joined me at the finished line.  

            I looked up at the stands at her, and she looked nervous.  Did she know what I just experience?  

****************************************************************************

            "You late," I heard Tim said as I came into the place where we suppose to meet.

            "Sorry, I had to wait for the results of a pee test to come back," I said.  The coaches, including mine, demanded that I have a pea test. They all thought I had taken some sort of drug.  Shows how much faith he has in me.

 It seemed that I had somehow broken all the Olympic records and they thought I had taken steroids.  Thank god that you couldn't detect _youkai_ blood in a pee test, because that had to be illegal.

            "A pee test?" Kohaku asked.

            I didn't feel like explaining it, especially to them.  I had seen the looks on my team mates face.  It was like I was some sort of freak; even Botan just walked off like I was something else.  

Mom hadn't talk on the way home, Hobo had, but she hadn't.  She told him that she wasn't feeling well.  Hobo made a comment about her always been on the sick side and said he would call her tomorrow.  My mother was in perfect health, so where he got the whole she always been on the sick side from was beyond me.

"Did you get it," Mushin asked.

I reached inside my backpack and pulled out a large jar with a very pissed off flea in.

            "Come on," I said. "Time is a wasting."

******************************************************************

            I wrapped my arms around Tim tiny waste, and shot Mushin a look that said don't even say it.  She had fallen asleep a couple of minutes ago and I had made an excuse in my mind that I didn't want her to fall off.  Not that was true, but it was better then admitting the possessive feelings I have been have about her lately.  She leans into me, growling a little before settling down.

            I took a deep breath of her hair as it curled around me.  It smelled like a spring and woods.  Most women of my days wouldn't like the smell, but I did.  It was rough and gentle at the same time, much like her.

            "Better be careful," I heard Mushin said.

            "Do I dare ask why you said that," I said, not really sure I wanted to know.  Mushin was like Botan when it came to these things, you listen and then do the complete opposite.

            "A female _youkai_ only lets a male _youkai_ near her, when she ready to mate,"

            Mate?!

            "First off what the hell do you know about _youkai_ mating habits, and I am not pure blood _youkai_, and aren't I little young to be matting." Not that I wouldn't mind do it with someone as hot as Timayara.

            "Mom and dad both deal with _youkai_ in their positions, so they needed to know as much as possible about them, including matting habit.  Second, even though you only a quarter bloods, that quarter blood is very dominant.  You feel like a _youkai_," said Mushin.

            "But we are still too young."

            "Not really, I do know of people who married at your age.  Mostly humans and sometimes _youkai_," he said.  "Plus you're almost immortal."  Now I was really scared.  One thing having a father whom could past as my twin; it was another thing to be stuck in this body for as long as he has been alive.

            "But Inuyasha has aged," I said.

            "_Youkai_ age at the same rate as humans until they hit adult hood and then slow down to almost a complete stop," said Mushin.  "And it seems that both half and quarters also share this weird feature."

            "So basically I am going to be stuck in my eighteen year old self for a while," I said.

            "Probable, I could be wrong," Mushin said, leaning back.  

            I looked down at Tim, who had nestle back into my shoulders.  She fits perfectly against my frame, and for a moment I allowed myself to think we were made for each other.  Then reminding myself I was way to young to be having these thoughts.  Hell I was still a virgin.

            She nudges my shoulders finally settling down.

She probable would kick my butt after this, but I still felt protective of her.  I don't know why, I had only known her for almost two weeks.  

            "Just be careful, I heard female _youkai_ are pretty rough, when it comes to mating."

********************************************************************************

            Dawn started to come and I opened my eyes.  The skies were alive with soft colors and pink clouds that were floating by.  I could smell the dew on the ground and the crisp morning air.  

I stretched and looked around; we had to be almost there.

            "Kahoku, are we almost there."

            Kakoku picked his head up from Kirara and looked around him.  "I think so, we are defiantly in the western lands."

            I nudge Tim who woke up and looked at me.  Her eyes reminded me of the sky in the early morning, when it hadn't turn to the sharp blue yet.

            "Morning sunshine," I smiled.  She looked at me and told me to piss off.  Defiantly not a morning person.

            I nudge Mushin to wake up, he was getting heavy.  "One more round, dear, I am gain for anything," he muttered in his sleep.

            We all turned around and looked at him.  I quickly scooted into Tim, which popped her up a little more into my lap.  She was about ready to smack me, which I would have taken against getting wet on the back.

            "Man, if you are having a wet dream against my back I'll kick your ass."

            Tim and Kahoku were having a hard time not laughing, as Mushin woke up.

            "Huh.were did she go?"

            "Where did who go," I asked.

            He looked around before saying nothing.  At least someone was getting some action, even if it was in his dreams.

**********************************************************************************

            "We need to talk now, human," Tim said as we walked towards the direction that Mygoa told us. He wasn't too happy about spending the night in a jar in my backpack, but I didn't want him going squealing to my father on what we were doing.

            I turned and looked at her.  "Sure, what's up, Tim?"

            "About leaning against you, human.  It doesn't mean anything okay, so don't any ideas that I want you to jump my bones or anything."

            Jump her bones?  Boy did these people come up with the most unique way to saying having sex.

            "I don't need a mate to protect me, and you definitely wouldn't make a good mate, with you being so weak."

            Ouch, and I thought Tia was the only one who could send your manhood crashing to the floor.

            "Hey, it's cool," I lied.  Maybe Mushin was wrong with the whole female allowing you into personal space meant she wanted some action.  "And what do you mean by weak.  Hey I stood on the same ground as my father."

            She stopped and started to laugh, and what ever left of my manhood was obliterated.  "You. you. you didn't stand on the same ground as your father.  A male _youkai_ would never kill his own pup." She was laughing so hard that she started to cry.

            "Ok. that is one fight, but I am not weak," I said.

            "Well here is your chance to test out that theory," she said as we stood at the entrance into a valley.  "I hear the fights between your father and uncle are legendary."

Author Notes

To Dark Trinity: I try.  I want to connect the stories so I had to put a little of each his grandparents along with his parents.  I like writing in first person because you can have a lot of fun messing around in their brains.  As for the relationship between Carey and Tim, three times is the charm. 


	8. Chapter :His

Chapter 8: His

            The valley seemed to stretch out for a couple of miles around some very step hills.   It was thick in vegetation, and trees stretched out to shade the place from the prying eyes of.  Peaceful, with not a lot of activity, it would be what I had envisioned Eden as.  There was a cave at the bottom of one of the hills that had to be his place.

            "You know it isn't too late to turn back now," said Mygoa from inside the jar.  We hadn't let him out of the jar yet, mostly because Kakoku said the flea could travel the long distance in a short amount of time, which means that he would be running back to dad.

            I growled at him, which made him back up.  There was no way I was turning back; I needed those scrolls.

            "Any ideas, genius," Tim said.

            "We are just going to sneak in and go from there," I said heading towards the cave.

            "And your uncle," Kokahu said trying to keep up with me.

            "Don't smell him," I said.  Not that this was the most elaborate plan I have ever come up with.  But hey if it works I wasn't going to complain.

            "Wow, aren't we the master planer," said Tim. 

            The cave was empty, mostly.  Who ever this uncle of mine was, he was a trusting soul.  Back home, I never left the house unlock, you didn't know what type of sicko would be waiting for you when you got back.

            The entrance of the cave was like any other cave that I have come across, nothing but a bunch of rocks stick out all over the place, dark and gloomy.  I took my flashlight out of my bag and turned it on.

            "Wow, that is amazing," said Mushin, looking down at it.  I guess it would be amazing if you were only used to two ways of getting light, the sun and fire.  But to me it was old hash, something I carried around because I could.

            "Called a flashlight, welcome to the twenty first century," I said point the beam around. Up ahead was light that shined into what looked like to be a house, with water around it and grass growing.

            "Sure nobody is home," said Mushin looking at the house.  "I would hate to meet the demon who could do that."

            I guess after living in the twenty-first century, magic has lost all it's ability to impress me.  With what the human race can now do, no wonder there wasn't any type of magic that I know of.

            "I'm sure," I said opening the door.  I respected the household, by taking off my shoes.  My uncle might hate the rest of my family, but at least he couldn't say that I had bad manners.  The others followed me into the house.

            The place was magnificent, who ever he was, was rich even by twenty-first century standers.  The art alone could have bought you a small country in Europe, not to mention all the gold that decorated the room.

            I heard Kakoku whistle behind me, not that I didn't blame him.  I was speechless too.  So how did this guy get all of this stuff and my father end up sleeping in trees?

            "If I were a bunch of scrolls, where would I be," I whispered.

            "How about here," Tim said sliding a door opened.  "Your nose is weak, human," she said.

            I didn't say anything but stepped in, to meet a very disappointed sight.  If this was the library that could rival Alexandra's then the one at home must be incomparable.  It had scrolls in it; don't get me wrong, but about as much as any university or museum might have.

            "Well wasn't this what your looking for," Tim said.

            "Not exactly, but it will do for the moment," I said putting on my glasses.  If this weren't the library then where would it be?  Or did it destroyed, when my grandfather died?

            I let Mygoa out of the jar and looked at him.  "Please tell me this isn't it."

            "Well, it has been 200 years since the last time I saw it," said Mygoa.  "I remember it to be much bigger."

            "So this journey was in vain," said Tim.

            "Maybe not, but they might have the answer to what we need."

            "So what are we looking for," said Mushin starting to take some of them down.

            "Anything to do with the jewel or the weapon," I said heading for my own pile.

            Kokaku sat down on the ground and started to go through the bottom selves.  I took one out a couple quickly scan it and then put it back.  This place might not be the famous library, but I would have loved to spend a couple of days going through the scrolls, but I didn't have the time.  Who knew when the master of the house would be back?

            Tim sat down on the floor near the entrance and turned her face away.  I studied her for a second before it dawns on me that she probably didn't know how to read.  Both Kokaku and Mushin would have learned, being the son of a monk.  On those very rich and powerful were taught, and most peasants went through life without even knowing how to write their own name.  I would think that _youkai_ would learn, being higher then human (or at least in their own eyes), but I guess that wasn't true.

            I didn't want to say a thing to her.  I didn't know if she would find it embarrassing, so I continue with it.

            "Who are you," came a small child like voice from the side of the room.  A small girl, maybe six looked at me.  She was pale with white hair and a pair of dog like ears perched on top of her head. Her ears were dawn back in fright as she inched forward. Her eyes were the same color as dads and mine.  She was were a very beautiful komotoe and caring some sort of china doll.

            "Don't be afraid," I said knelling down. "We're not here to hurt you."

            She gave me a shy smile.  "Then why are you in papa library," she said.

            "Well, we are looking for something," I said.  How do you explain something like this without it sounding like you are stealing?

            "You're robbers, aren't you," she said bravely.

            "No, robbing means taking it forever, we are just borrowing," said Mushin.

            "Wait until I tell papa," she said.

            I felt something move into the house, something cold and fast.  Tim scramble to her feet, she felt it too.  I closed my eyes and reached out, trying to figure out who it was, but the thing was moving too fast.

            "Well, here is your chance," Mushin said.         

"No I don't think so," I said.  "Whatever it is isn't a demon."

The girl flew into my arms, I could feel her shake as I wrapped my arms her to protect her.  She barred her face into my chest and I stood up.

"And it is coming this way," Tim said.  I could smell her blood start to run and adrenaline running through her.  It would have been an arousing smell if it weren't for the fact that it was being created because of a battle.

"It's ok," I said tightening my arms around her. "I am not going to let anything happen to you." I could feel my claws extend and get sharper.

"Um… what is that smell," said Kakoku grabbing a vase.  I took a sniff of the air, taking in the detested smell of smoke and…

"A death fire," said Kakoku said covering his mouth up with his sleeves.  I started to cough as I made my way towards the wall.  I felt nauseous and wanted to puke.

I could hear the paper-thin walls rip as I dragged my claws down them.  "Let's go," I shouted, helping Kakoku to his feet.  We need to get out of her, Tim and I weren't handling this well so I can imagine how the other two were taken.

Tim quickly grabbed Mushin and made it through the room and tore the next wall.

I could smell the flames moving fast, chasing us as if it was alive.  We raced through one room to another, trying to get away from it.  Tim and Mushin in the lead followed by Kakaku and I.  We had to make it to outside before that thing caught up with us.

That thing?  This was not an ordinary fire, but something that was a live and could think.  But I have never come across something in our myths about a living fire.  We reached the outside of the house, and the first breath of oxygen almost knocked me over as it rush to my lungs. 

"Take her and run," I said handing Kakoku the girl. 

"But," she said.

"Go," I said throwing my backpack at him.

I could feel my _youkai_ said start to take over, protecting my human side.  I didn't know if I would be indefensible to things that a human is, but there was only one way to find out.

I sprang at it, catching it off guard.  I jump back, but no quick enough for me to get a good rip with my clause.  I could feel the heat cool down as it unattached itself from the body.  It was a live! 

I smiled and charged at it again, trying to kill it.  I need to protect my friends, call it the canine in me, but all I could think about was putting me between it and them.  It stumbles back before charging through me.  I just stood there holding my grounds and waiting until I felt the body.  I could see the flames rushing around me, causing my human side to go in panic, but I ignored it.  The _youkai_ side was in charge and all it cared about was the kill.  I reached out and grab it, forcing my hands through the body to the heart before slicing it open.  It screamed before the fire blew around me.

I turned to see everyone looking at me dumfound.  I could hear my breath harden and my human side starts to come back.

"Are you ok," said Mushin.

Was I ok?  I have never felt like this before, it was almost as good as the met, the feeling of how alive and all my senses working to the fullest.  I shook my head as my _youkai _blood finally settled down.

"What's wrong," I asked.  The twins must have seen my father fights many of times, and Tim was a _youkai_ herself.

"You went _youkai_ on us," said Mushin.

"I did what?"

"_Youkai_, claws, red eyes, even your family famous marking.  It was like you were full blooded."

"But that is impossible; I mean my human blood was still in control."

"Maybe, because you're only a fourth, you can tap into the _youkai_ side without losing your human side," said Kakoku.  "But he is right, you went _youkai_."

"Smell in all," Tim said.  "I guess there is something more to you, human."

"Let's go," I said walking out of the cave. "What about her," Tim asked, now holding on the little girl.

Cave had smoke coming out of it, and I could smell the essences of wood and rock burning.  Whatever had attacked us was leaving no traces of what had happen.  It was a shame; I would have liked to spend a couple more hours in the library.

"We can't leave her here," I said.

"And we can't kidnap her either," Mushin said.  "Females _youkai_ aren't a joy to be around if their cub is gone."

"Pup, and it isn't kidnapping, I am her cousin.  Just protecting family that is all."

"He right," Tim said.  "What ever came after us today, will surely kill her."  I was surprised; Tim didn't seem to be the type of girl that had motherly instincts about her.  But as I watch her comfort the girl, I could see her making a great mother, especially to our pups.

I shook my head, trying to figure out why all of a sudden I was thinking about mating and having pups.  Before chicks were chicks.  Now I barely noticed them, but I knew I wasn't in love.  Was it something more primal taking over?  I could hear Mushin words echoing in my ears as we climb onto Karara back.

The soft tears brought me back to reality.  The girl had dug her head into Tim chest and now was crying.  This had to be too much for a young girl.  I reached into my bag and took out a piece of chocolate.  I was shocked that they were still there; Tim usually goes through my bag looking for them the minute I arrive.  I have created history's first choco aloahic.

I lean around Tim and held out the piece for her inspection. "Go on," I said.  Professor Lupin was right when he said that chocolate was the cure all.

She took it and studying it before nibbling on it.  She smiled at me, as she dried her tears.

"My name is Akira," I said.  "Don't worry we will get you back to your parents."

"I am Kura," she said.

"That is a pretty name, don't worry your in the company of friends and family."

"I know," she said.  "You smell like papa."

She knew just by my smell.  Did everyone in my family smell like each other.  I wanted to ask Tim, but I figured that she would make a comment about not knowing.

"Were you holding out on me?" Tim asked as Kirara took off.

"You're the one with the superior smell," I said. 

She growled at me before taking one out my bag.  I returned it to my shoulders as Tim leaned into my.  I could see Kura closing her eyes and sleeping. 

"This still doesn't mean anything," said Tim, also closing her eyes and leaning more into me.  I wrapped my arms around her waste, and growled at Mushin not to say a thing.  I could Kakaku suppress a chuckle.

That is what she thinks.

We landed a couple of miles away from the village, and allowed Kirara to turn back into her normal self. 

"You called them death fire," I asked Kakaku.  "What were they."

"I have no idea, only heard about them through travelers from the west.  Some sort of magic that comes from land beyond the big land," he said.

He must mean China.  So what was western magic doing over here.  Europe wouldn't really take an interest in China and Asia until the beginning of the nineteenth century, maybe they were from explores traveling in search for a better route to India.  We had to be around the time that Columbus made his historical voyage, but then again I wasn't sure what the year was.  Japan went mostly on the same calendar as the rest of the world, and I didn't really understand how to convert old time to new time, so it would have been fruitless to ask anyone.

"So what are you going to do with her," asked Tim shifting her in her arms.

"I have no idea," I said.

"And where have you been."

We turned to see dear old dad sitting up in the tree looking very cross.  I don't think he knows exactly what we did, just that we did something that we weren't supposes to.

"Just doing normal stuff," I said.  If you call breaking into a very powerful _youkai_ house to steal scrolls' kidnap his daughter, and fight something that none of us had any idea what it was, normal.

He jumped out the tree and walked over to me.  I could feel everyone, including Tim back.  He took a sniff of me.  "Don't lie pup, your blood smells like it was just in a fi…."  He stopped and looked behind.  "Who the hell is she," he said pointing to the girl in Tim's arms.

"Her?  Well …um" I said trying to find what to say.

"Please don't tell me she is who I think she is."

"Ok, I wouldn't."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH SESSHOMURA PUP!"

Kura dug more into Tim chest and Tim growled at father.  Father just looked at her before turning back to me.

"That's a long story," I said.  I didn't really want to talk about it right now.

"Something going on in the village," Mushin said.

Saved by the Mushin as I ran down to the village.  I was about to have that time question answer.

 


End file.
